Future Foundation (Earth-939)
After the Richards family and the rest of the Future Foundation has returned to the Earth after repairing the multiverse, Franklin feels guilty that he couldn't stop the Incursions. Well now he's decided that he's going to protect reality no matter what. Joined by his sister Valeria and others that have lost their earths, they form the Future Foundation. Because the Future is Now. History Homecoming Once Mister Fantastic and his entourage were successful in fully restoring the multiverse, they returned home. However, after seeing how so much has changed, it makes Franklin Richards wonder if it was his fault due to not being strong enough to stop Secret War. After that, recruits the time displaced X-Men, Marvel Boy, Miss America, Namorita, and the Ultimate Spider-Man into the new Future Foundation. Their first mission: Redeem the name of Reed Richards by having the Maker arrested for his crimes. They battle against the Maker and his organization WHISPER relying on Spider-Man. However, it was a resounding defeat since the Maker had already anticipated this with his own Future Foundation, lead by a cloned Franklin. Luckily, a number of heroes responded to a cry for help sent by the Phoenix and came to their rescue. Members Franklin Richards (FF).jpg|Franklin Richards (Earth-939), the son of Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman. Founder and Leader of the new Future Foundation. Has powers of Reality Manipulation. Valeria Richards (FF).jpg|Valeria Richards (Earth-939), daughter of Reed Richards and Susan Storm. Founder of the New Future Foundation. Super Intelligent. Cyclops (FF).jpg|Scott Summers (Earth-34590720597), the Time Displaced Cyclops, chose to stay in the present to change his destiny, leader of the X-Men division, has optic energy blasts. Phoenix (FF).jpg|Jean Grey (Earth-3450720597), the time displaced Phoenix, chose to stay in the present to create a legacy, co leader of the X-Men division, a powerful telepathic and psychic. Beast (FF).jpg|Henry McCoy (Earth-3450720597), a time displaced beast, chose to stay in the present to give his peers perspective, genius of the X-Men division, has animalistic features pertaining to his hands and feet. Angel (FF).jpg|Warren Worthington III (Earth-3450720597), the time displaced Angel, chose to stay in the present to gain clarity of his future, aerial flyer of the X-Men division, possesses angelic wings. Iceman (FF).jpg|Robert Drake (Earth-3450720597), the time displaced Iceman, chose to stay in the present to help his present self to come to terms with his homosexuality, youngest member of the X-Men division, has ice powers. Marvel Boy (FF).jpg|Noh-Varr (Earth-863236), the marooned Marvel Boy, crash landed on Earth after a mishap, leader of the Young Avengers division, has kree powers and two blasters. Miss America (FF).jpg|America Chavez (Earth-2120153), the mysterious Miss America, comes from a destroyed pocket dimension, co leader of the Young Avengers division, has super strength and can tear holes in reality. Namorita (FF).jpg|Namorita (Earth-6311782), saved from her death by mere seconds, hopes to redeem the next generation of heroes, member of the Young Avengers Division, atlantean physiology. Spider-Man (FF).jpg|Miles Morales (Earth-1771610), the Ultimate Spider-Man, one of only a number of survivors from the destroyed reality, member of the Young Avengers division, has spider powers. Galactus (FF).jpg|Franklin can summon Galactus (Earth-939) now. Supporting Characters ANAD Spider-Man (939).jpg|Spider-Man and Parker Industries helps out the Future Foundation however he can. Beast (939).jpg|Beast - Hank McCoy - A mentor to the team and a big brother to the team's Beast. Captain Marvel (939).jpg|Captain Marvel - Carol Danvers - Commander of Alpha Flight who gives to them the space station Fantastic to operate out of. Invisible Woman (939).jpg|Invisible Woman - Susan Storm - Franklin and Valeria's mother. She serves as Den Mother to the Future Foundation. Thing (939).jpg|Thing - Ben Grimm - Franklin and Val's godfather, who takes the team into space to fight alongside the Guardians of the Galaxy. Human Torch (939).jpg|Human Torch - Johnny Storm - Franklin and Valeria's uncle and helps the team with public relations due to his membership of the Avengers Unity Division. Mister Fantastic (939).jpg|Mr. Fantastic - Reed Richards - Franklin and Valeria's father who serves as a den father to the team. Captain America (939).jpg|Captain America - Sam Wilson - Trains the team in combat. Enemy's Maker and his Dark Ultimates Category:Earth-939 Category:Teams Category:Heroes